


Insecure Kara.

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feelings, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Humor, Insecurity, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Kara is feeling insecure as her feelings for Diana start building.Alex has her own issue with Maggie but Kara gets involved.





	Insecure Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is part 2 of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it whilst I get to work on part 3.

2 Months Later:

It had been a whole 2 months later after Kara and Diana met back up in the alien bar… with a little help from Alex who just wanted to see her little sister smile again after getting her heart broken by Lena Luthor, a name that still filled Alex with anger every time she heard it or read it.

Kara though was still going to see her therapist, but she was going alone now and Diana was sticking around National City to set up her companies art exhibition she was putting on as well as setting up the National City Branch of her company Prince Enterprises… a company that specialised in helping others.

Bruce Wayne loved throwing benefits and parties, it was his cover for his nightly activities as Batman but this time Batman was no needed and neither was Supergirl nor Wonder Woman, tonight Bruce was helping a friend and business partner set up her newest art exhibition she was hosting in the city.

Alex was sitting on the couch when Kara came in with a beaming smile “Hello sis” she greeted.

Alex smiled in return “Hey, that’s something I’ve not seen for a while” she stated.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked confused.

“You… smiling, I’ve missed it” she said

Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug “Well, I had a good day with my therapist” Kara admitted “She’s helping me with my insecurities after the whole Lena Luthor… thing”

“Yeah, the DEO’s therapist is the best” Alex admitted, ignoring the swell of anger she felt at the mere mention of Lena’s name.

Alex was over protective of Kara and didn’t like seeing her broken hearted.

“Ok, how are you doing?” Kara asked curiously.

“Been pretty good, Maggie and I are in a great place” Alex replied as she looked to her sister.

“Married life agrees with you” Kara said with a smirk.

“It’s the constant sex” Alex winked causing Kara to pale.

“Please don’t put that image in my head” Kara whined causing Alex to laugh harder.

“So Kara… how are things between you and Diana?” Alex asked with a smirk.

“We’re friends… we’re just friends” Kara replied though the tone of her voice told her that she wanted so much more than that.

Alex narrowed her eyes and hardened her gaze on Kara “Ok… spill” she demanded.

Kara simply smiled “You show me yours, and I show you mine” she said.

Alex knew this was an unbeatable argument, Kara would not give up until Alex talked first, it was the new rule with her, ever since Alex came out to her and Kara felt the guilt of all those years of being the centre of Alex’s world whilst not returning the favour; Kara made a promise to always be there for Alex no matter what, and always pay attention.

Alex hated that she made Kara feel guilty about that, she never meant for that to happen, but it did and it strengthened their relationship, Alex had even asked Kara for advice on how to be with women.

Kara was not shy… she was an alien and into women, she dated women when she was in high school… long before Alex realised she was a lesbian, Kara still remembered her first time was with her best friend Sara Lance… in the back of Sara’s car.

Kara gave Alex advice on how to approach Maggie and flirt with women, even giving her the sex talk, which mortified Alex to the point she downed a whole bottle of whiskey just to stop the mental images of herself and Maggie in various positions… a torture Kara continued to put Alex through on occasions.

Now here they were, talking about Alex’s love life… or about to.

Alex shrugged her shoulders “Its just… Christmas is coming again and Maggie and I have been married for years” she said “Yet… we don’t have kids” she finished “I expected us to have a family at some point” she admitted.

Narrowing her eyes in confusion Kara looked at her sister “Did you talk to her about it?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Yeah but… she just made excuses and promises to talk about it another time” Alex replied.

Kara sighed heavily “But she never did” she finished Alex’s sentence and Alex nodded.

“Talk to her Alex… Maggie would love to have a family with you” Kara assured “How about I go and talk to her myself, see if I can figure what is going on?” she suggested.

Alex smiled in appreciation “You’d do that… for me?” she asked.

Kara smiled “You punched Lena Luthor when she broke my heart, it’s the least I could do” she replied.

Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara hugged back tight and closed her eyes to allow herself to sink into the hug, soon they pulled apart after a minute or 2 “Ok Kara…, your turn” Alex reminded with a smirk.

Kara looked to the window and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and focused on Alex again “The thing is… Since Diana came back to National City” she started nervously “I’ve been having these… feelings” she started.

Alex smirked “That’s called a boner Kara, it happens” she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

Kara glared at Alex “Very funny” she laughed sarcastically before continuing “I mean, I find myself… thinking about her” she said.

Alex raised her hand “Eww gross, I do not need you recapping your masturbation fantasies” she said firmly.

Kara hit Alex with a pillow as she whined “Shut up!!” Alex was laughing, Kara smirked though “Trust me, the fantasies I have involve a lot more than just missionary style” she replied.

Alex stopped laughing instantly and she clenched her eyes shut tight “Great… now I need a therapist” she grumbled.

Kara smirked in victory “Great, now can I continue?” she asked, Alex nodded her head and allowed Kara to continue “Alex… I’m… I want to be with Diana… romantically” Kara admitted.

Alex squealed “Oh I’m so happy!” she hugged Kara tight “When are you going to ask her?” she asked.

Kara looked away “I’m not” she replied sullenly.

Alex could not believe her sister wasn’t going to ask Diana out “Why not?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily before looking to Alex “Because Alex, have you seen her… I mean Supergirl and Wonder Woman then people would understand but me… Kara Danvers with the cardigan’s, the pony tail and the glasses going out with Diana Prince, then everybody is going to ask ‘what the hell does Diana Prince see in her?’” she said.

Alex’s hatred of Lena Luthor grew, ever since the Lena incident, Kara has been feeling insecure about herself… something Alex needed to deal with quick, grabbing Kara’s shoulder hard Alex glared at her sister “Kara Danvers, you listen to me right now” Alex started… she was not happy “Yes Supergirl maybe strong and beautiful, but Kara Danvers is equally beautiful and amazing, you have been there for me ever since I came out, you even helped me with Maggie” Kara smiled as Alex continued “Kara Danvers has saved my life, more times than Supergirl has or ever could” Alex finished.

Kara smiled tearfully as she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes “Thanks Alex” she replied as she got to her feet but not before planting a kiss on Alex’s forehead “Ok, I’ll head over to Maggie and I’ll talk to her and then I’ll go and see Diana” she said as she walked to the door.

Alex smirked “Where protection” she called.

“No I think I’ll just screw her on her desk whilst everyone is watching” Kara retorted with a smirk, Alex screw her eyes shut tight and whined causing Kara to laugh before she turned serious “Alex” she called.

Alex looked to her sister “Yeah Kara” she replied.

“Love you big sis” Kara said with a soft and loving smile.

“Love you too little sis” Alex replied before motioning “Now… go get your girl” she said using the same words as Kara had after Alex came out to her..

NCPD Precinct:

Maggie was sitting in her office when Kara arrived with a smile “Hey Maggie, have you got time to talk?” she asked.

Maggie smiled as she hugged Kara “for you little Danvers, I always got time… what about?” she asked.

“Nothing really” Kara replied, she did not want to tip her hand and reveal she spoken to Alex about the family issue “I just wanted to come in and chat, we have not spoken since what happened with Lena” she said “You came with me to therapy but we never… talked” she said.

Maggie nodded her head in agreement “I know, I was beginning to think you didn’t like me” she teased.

“Of course I like you… hell if you wasn’t married to my sister I’d definitely…” Kara shut her mouth tight to stop her sentence but Maggie had a teasing glint in her eyes when she saw where the sentence was heading.

“Oh yeah, you’d definitely what Kara?” Maggie asked teasingly.

Kara shook her head “Never mind, so how are things with Alex?” Kara asked.

Maggie smirked knowing Kara was avoiding but she allowed it “Oh everything is great, we’re happy” she replied.

Nodding her head “So… any plans to have a family?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled “Not right now, though Alex has brought it up a number of time” she admitted.

“Don’t you want to?” Kara asked curiously.

“Of course, I want a family with Alex… just recently I’ve not had time” Maggie admitted.

“When was the last time you took a paid vacation?” Kara looked at Maggie curiously.

Maggie shrugged “Not for a while, but I’ve built up some time off” she replied “I could take the week off” she said.

Kara beamed “Good, go home and spend time with Alex… talk to her” she said.

Kara and Maggie hugged one more time before Kara walked to the door “Hey Kara” Maggie called.

Kara looked to Maggie curiously “Hmm?”

“If I wasn’t married to Alex… I definitely let you park in my garage” Maggie said teasingly.

Kara looked confused, it took her a good 5 minutes to figure it out before she let out a gasp and blushed before heading off causing Maggie to laugh as she grabbed her jacket and went home to Alex.

Diana’s office:

Diana was signing the last forms when Kara stepped in to her office and closed the door behind her “Hey Diana, you got a moment?” she asked.

“For you Kara, I always have a moment for you?” Diana replied as she greeted Kara with a tight hug, of course both being powerful women Kara and Diana never held back in their hugs, they squeezed each other tight before pulling apart “So what can I do for you?” she asked.

“Well… I was wondering… if you… I mean… if you’re not busy… uh…” Kara was struggling to find the words as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Diana smiled “Ok how about, I ask you my question first?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Ok” she replied.

“Kara Danvers, would you do me the honour of being my date to my company’s art exhibition… and then a romantic dinner date afterwards?” Diana asked.

Kara’s mouth dropped open and Diana beamed her brightest and most gorgeous smile “You’re asking me out?” Kara asked shocked.

“Yeah… I like you Kara, why do you find that so shocking?” Diana asked though she had already suspected the reason, since Lena cheated on Kara with Kal, Kara’s self-esteem was at an all time low, she was seeing a therapist of course but her insecurities was still showing.

Kara shrugged her shoulders “It’s just, you’re you and I’m me” Kara replied “Wouldn’t you be happier with Supergirl being your date?” she asked.

Diana shook her head “It’s not Supergirl I feel for Kara… it’s you” Diana replied as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair “So will you be my date?” she asked.

Kara’s reply was short but with a beaming smile “Then yes… I will be your date” she replied.

Diana pulled Kara into the tightest hug possible and Kara hugged back equally tight before Kara left to choose her outfit.

In the mean time Alex was much paler after Kara’s visit, she did not want the mental image of her naked sister screwing an equally naked Diana.

Yep she needed a drink… and therapy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Coming soon on part 3: More of Kara's insecurities come into play after seeing some people flirt with Diana, Alex and Maggie talk about having a family.


End file.
